


Sharing is Caring

by coyotes



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Port Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4085626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coyotes/pseuds/coyotes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They know how to push his buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing is Caring

Vaughn and Yvette are both amazing at what they do. Too amazing, Rhys thinks, because it’s starting to worry him. He thinks they’re plotting against him. And he doesn’t think he’s wrong, or paranoid, they do it too often for it to be a mistake when they gang up on him.

The problem with his friends is both of them are overly analytic and watch his every move at any given opportunity. It gives them an advantage in wrecking him that he’ll probably never achieve with _them_. 

Once, Yvette is sitting in his lap and kissing up his neck while he holds his hands gently over her hips. They’re in their apartment, and Vaughn’s in the other room doing… something, Rhys has no idea. Yvette brushes her lips over a spot just beneath his ear, and he shivers, so she does it again, and Rhys’ mouth falls open as his hands tighten a fraction on her hips. “Yvette,” he whines breathlessly, but she just hums and runs her fingers through his hair until she can twine them around enough of it to carefully pull on him so he tilts his head to the side, baring his neck. 

She keeps up at that spot, located near his jawline and under his ear, dotting kisses over his skin until he’s digging his heels into the carpet beneath his feet and squirming a little from under her. He doesn’t get very far, considering she’s sitting on him with knees squeezing either side of him, but that doesn’t stop him from moving. Eventually he starts giggling, trying to put some distance between them by forcing himself backwards on the couch, trying to get words out between giggles until he’s pressing so hard against the cushions he can’t go any further, and Yvette’s still kissing his neck because she took back each inch he got between them. 

“What’s so funny?” Vaughn says as he comes through the doorway, perching himself against the top of the couch by his elbows, near Rhys’ head. 

“I think Rhys has something to show us,” Yvette chimes in, pressing one last kiss to his neck - which draws out a huffy, pathetic noise from him - before replacing her mouth with her thumb and rubbing at the spot she’d been kissing. 

Rhys immediately keens, melting against the pressure she’s putting there. He stops pressing himself so close to the couch and leans forward a little, suddenly, overwhelmingly and completely relaxed, eyelids fluttering shut and mouth just a little slack. 

“Wow, hey, Yvette, now that we’re sharing, there’s something I wanted you to see too,” Vaughn says like this is all some kind of scientific experiment, moving to Rhys’ left side. He reaches out with two fingers to place them over Rhys’ port and Rhys immediately jolts, squeezing Yvette’s hips out of reflex. When Vaughn doesn’t take his hand away and neither does Yvette he realizes he’s stuck there between them and lets out a high-pitched whine, biting down on his bottom lip. 

Rhys can’t see it, but they’re both smiling at each other like two mastermind criminals, but if he _could_ see it, he’d be rightfully terrified.

“Why didn’t you tell me you could feel that, Rhys?” Yvette says, fake-pouty, and takes the hand that Vaughn’s got over his port and twines her fingers around his, pulling it away so she can move her mouth to the skin just next to his port. When Rhys moans, with hesitation, she brushes her lips closer and closer so that Rhys is unbelievably tense in anticipation by the time her lips do finally move over the metal built into the side of his head. The next moan he makes is definitely not hesitant, but it does sound a little broken. 

“I- I don’t know,” Rhys stutters, shifting awkwardly beneath her like that would help his cause. 

“It’s because he’s embarrassed,” Vaughn says smugly as he rubs circles into Yvette’s palm with his thumb, “I can’t even see him right now, is he blushing? Bet you a million bucks he’s blushing.” 

“Stop it,” Rhys whines, and they can practically hear how flustered he is just from those two words. Yvette does pull back, though, pressing a kiss to his forehead before sitting back. 

“He’s blushing,” she says simply, and Rhys looks absolutely betrayed. 

“Knew it.”

“Hah, okay guys, very funny, let me up, c’mon,” Rhys says nervously, smiling a little in spite of himself because he just can’t help it. They do that to him. 

“Aw, Rhys, but I have so much to show Vaughn.”

“Ooh, really?” 

Yvette leans back a little so that she’s not pressed so close to Rhys’ chest, letting go of Vaughn’s hand. Rhys lets go of her hips in turn and pulls his hands to his chest, fidgeting timidly with the fingers of both hands. He doesn’t protest when she lifts up his shirt a little but he does look like he wants to, if only to say something ridiculous in his defense. Vaughn rests his chin on the top of Rhys’ head to watch Yvette, running his fingers through the soft hair at the back of Rhys’ neck. 

She spends a good half-minute running her fingers over Rhys’ stomach, watching his face while Rhys avoids eye contact, a bright red flush settled over his cheeks. When she does find the spot she’s looking for (and she knows because Rhys flinches just a little in surprise), just below his ribs, she pushes down on it with one finger and Rhys jerks upwards, making Yvette bounce a little in his lap. So, naturally, she does it again, and the second time Rhys jerks it’s paired with a frustrated, needy sound. 

It’s the weirdest noise he’s ever made, and Yvette and Vaughn burst into laughter. 

“What about the one by his knee?” Vaughn offers, slowly moving his fingers back to the circle of metal in his head, moving around the edge of it to earn him a few quiet whimpers. Yvette reaches back to his right knee and slides her fingers to the underside of it, squeezing hard enough to draw a gasp out of Rhys – though, it’s not a pained gasp, and he squirms below her, lifting his knee up a fraction to give her more room. She doesn’t bite, though.

Without warning she goes back to his ribs, letting her thumbs dig in on either side of him. Rhys yelps, then, frantically trying to move away from her fingers. He’s about to reach out with his hands to swat her away when Vaughn moves to circle his own around his wrists, holding them to Rhys’ chest. Eventually his complaints turn into fits of giggles instead and he’s tilting his head back against Vaughn like gaining his sympathy is going to save him. Yvette’s merciless and so is Vaughn, so neither of them shows any pity for him as he squirms helplessly and kicks without hitting anything, since there’s nothing near him to use for traction. They both know he can get away if he really wants to but since he doesn’t he stays put, and they both know he loves the attention.

Rhys hates his friends. 

“Come on,” Rhys begs through tears in his eyes, almost not able to get the words out through his laughter. Though, at that point it could hardly be considered laughter, it’s more like breathless moans and gasps as Yvette digs her fingers harder below his ribs. 

“You’re so sensitive, Rhys, how could you expect us not to?” Yvette nearly purrs, maneuvering so she can plant kisses over his face even though when she does he tries moving away from each of them, only because he can barely breathe as it is and every bit of him feels sensitive to touch and his face is hot and overall he’s just too embarrassed to let someone kiss him. 

When Rhys chokes on his next breath of air, forcing him to cough and laugh at the same time, Yvette lets up, letting Rhys breathe heavily below her. He looks exhausted, hair messed up from Vaughn playing with it and his shirt pushed up in random places, legs stretched out behind Yvette. 

She gives him a break and lifts up on his lap a little so that she can get to Vaughn, meeting his lips with her own while Rhys shrinks below them and tries gaining back access to his lungs. Vaughn lets go of Rhys’ wrists and Rhys lets them fall down to Yvette’s thighs, slowly moving his palms up until he’s back to her hips. It’s a comfort thing, he likes touching her. 

And she’s distracted, so it’s all he can really do. 

Until she remembers him again, taking his prosthetic hand in one of her own and kissing in the illuminated palm of his hand. Rhys lets out a deep sigh, leaning back against the couch. Vaughn takes that as permission to go back to messing up his hair .It’s not, but Rhys doesn’t complain.

“You know, I always wondered how he could feel that,” Vaughn adds after Rhys huffs, as Yvette is still kissing over his palm.

“It’s simulated,” Rhys says tightly.

“A-huh,” Yvette says, and Rhys can feel her breath over the palm of his hand, just a little. All of his cybernetics respond to heat, and he likes it, but he’s easily overwhelmed by it because there’s no real human sensation like it… it’s weird. He can’t explain that to them, though they seem to just automatically understand anyway.

They know how he ticks, every spot that makes him jump and, to make matters worse, all the points that make him freeze up and break down. His cybernetics have shut off before in the middle of them teasing him, and while he’s sort of ashamed to admit that, they both find it endearing. As long as they’re happy, though, he’s fine with it. 

Doesn’t take that long to reboot anyway. 

Usually it ends with Rhys covering his face while his robotic eye flickers off and on, red as red can be, until one or both of them pulls his hands away from his face and kisses him until he’s somehow even redder. 

Once they’re done teasing him for the moment, Yvette gives him one last kiss to the center of his forehead (that’s her spot, she always kisses there when she’s about to move) and slides off his lap, sitting next to him on the couch while he looks completely starstruck. It’s a pretty common look for him to have on his face; wide-eyed, messy-haired, shirt pulled up until Yvette pulls it back down for him while sitting at his side, so nothing new. 

Vaughn takes the opportunity to hop over the couch and sit at Rhys’ other side, and both Vaughn and Yvette move so they’re facing each other, reaching out to hold hands in Rhys’ lap. And then they both kiss his cheeks in unison. They’ll go back to screwing with him in a few minutes, once they get bored of questioning him and looking smugly at each other because they’re both assholes, but in the meantime Rhys is perfectly fine just sitting there between them while they do their thing. 

He thinks he’s in love.


End file.
